


Nothing Wrong With A Kiss

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Swingers, pretty much a big gay pile of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: They're all getting awfully close.Lazy Summary: Dan and Geoff fuck their boyfriends then tongue fuck each other's mouths.





	

“Ah, ah,  _ ah _ .”

 

“Fuck yes, right  _ there _ .”

 

“B, please!”

 

“Fuck me, you fucking asshole! Stop holding back!”

 

They were two strikingly different bottoms. Michael and Gavin had always been day and night, two halves clashing together so beautifully in every way but the intimate. The day they fell in bed together was the day they finally shared everything. They had boyfriends who loved them and who were fondly unsurprised, and even more important agreed to indulge. 

 

But there were ulterior motives to the agreement.

 

Michael and Gavin were each bent over their own desk, clutter pushed away by impatient arms so they could be side by side. Their shoulders almost touched as they braced themselves as best they could for the ruthless pace of their lovers. Their backs flexed and glistened with each thrust, two pairs of plump cheeks red from loving gropes. Michael was littered in ruddy bite marks while Gavin proudly wore bright scratches along his lithe hips. They let out a litany of gorgeous noises, one cursing more while the other could not stop a slew of hitch pitched whimpers. Nearly-twin dripping cock bobbed as they took it, their pleads for more matching just as nicely. 

 

Geoff was all sleepy eyes in the office but he was a whirlwind of passion in the bedroom, matching Michael’s and sometimes even consuming it. He wasn’t passive by any means. He gave just as good as he got, returning it twice fold just to make sure his pretty boy was completely satisfied in every way. Anyone who made cracks about their age difference clearly couldn’t imagine the boneless, sweaty heap Michael was left in almost every night. They were pure fire together, raging lust and stubborn needs and unbridled love swirling into a potent mix that made their relationship a thousand times more intense than any before.

 

Dan and Gavin came together like water, flowing and frothing up like a gentle sea. Everything was so easy between them. While Geoff took his own lover in rough thrusts aimed to hit his sweet spot every time, Dan’s hips moved in a smooth glide designed to make sure Gavin felt every inch. He was gentler, sweeter. Gavin preferred it that way. Michael craved to be burned alive from the inside out while Gavin preferred to be consumed one bite at a time. 

 

This was the first time they’d been fucked side by side like this and the thrill was intoxicating. 

 

“God,” Dan breathed out, eyes falling shut as he tilted his head back. Gavin was so perfect around him, sloppy with lube and fluttering encouragingly. He ran his hands down the other’s back and moaned in the back of his throat as he settled on those fuzzy cheeks. They fit so well in his hand, giving under his fingertips that threatened to leave more claw marks. He just wanted to lay over Gavin and bury balls deep inside him, grind and bury his face in his soft neck until they both came. But Geoff was right beside him - watching, judging, and he was doing his best to keep up. 

 

If they’d been alone, Dan would have been spewing romantic babbles and grinding slow into his lover. He loved being close to Gavin and drawing out their lovemaking, savoring the time they had together before they were forced apart again. But Geoff was plowing Michael like he paid for it and the Lad was howling, filling the office with a feral need that Gavin fed off of. His lover was never as wild as when he was saturated in Michael’s raw energy, his unhindered lust. Not to say they weren’t intense on their own or their sex lacked, but Michael was the sunshine to Gavin’s natural field of passion.

 

Michael cried out as Geoff bottomed out inside him, hips slapping wetly off his cheeks before rolling hard against him. Geoff’s cock curved just right to rub the swollen head up against his prostate and it sent shivers up all through the Lad, goosebumps joining freckles as they broke out along his flushed shoulders. Geoff pet a hand down the boy’s spine to soothe him as he turned his attention to the dark haired, panting Brit beside him.

 

“You look good like that, Dan,” Geoff drawled, eyes roaming over the younger man. Dan had shed his own shirt when he’d stripped Gavin and he was all blushy from his cheeks down to the dark, dusty pink of his nipples. Hard muscle bulged and danced beneath tan skin and Geoff bit his lip at the sight of where the Brits were joined. Dan looked at him and actually turned a little pink, doe eyes so wide and surprised at the compliment. He made a shy, noncommittal noise and his hips slowed. Geoff had never looked at him quite like  _ that  _ before and it was doing all sorts of things for him, all of it going straight to his cock. It twitched inside Gavin and the other whined in frustration at the lack of movement.

 

Gavin pawed uselessly at the table, fingers leaving shiny trails behind on the black surface. “B?”

 

“Don’t quit fucking him, baby. You know how the boys get when we don’t pay attention to them.”

 

The smolder in Geoff’s voice made Dan’s breath hitch, hands tightening up on his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Michael gave what could only be described as a damn  _ growl  _ as he glared over his shoulder, elbow braced hard on the desk. “What the fuck are you doing?” He yelped when he got a swift smack on the ass, the cheek turning a quick cherry red from the force. “Geoff!”

 

Dan watched, swallowing around the excited lump in his throat. Geoff’s eyes met his own again and he go a jolt, Gavin mewling as his cock flexed inside his tight ass. 

 

“Come here.”

 

“G-Geoff?” Dan flustered.

 

Geoff chuckled and reached out to take him by the nape, squeezing briefly before pulling him closer. Dan went with it, still holding onto Gavin as he leaned in. He held his breath in anticipation, hoping beyond hope he was going to be kissed. Geoff met him halfway and fulfilled that fantasy. Dan whimpered pathetically at the contact and relaxed completely, giving in and parting his lips at the first teasing swipe of his tongue.

 

Both Lads turned and watched with open mouth surprise as Geoff’s fingers threaded through dark hair, digits tightening to guide him how he wanted. Gavin bit his finger to suppress a shameless moan as he watched them kiss, a pink flash of tongue between the seal of their lips as Geoff dominated the blushing Brit. 

 

Dan was a thick, buff type and it was satisfying to see him show throat so easily. 

 

“Perfect,” Geoff hissed, fingers sliding down to grab Dan’s chin. He thumbed hard at the boy’s lower lip and pressed until he left a perfect indent. It was too easy to conjure up the fantasy of sliding his cock between those wet lips and filling up his throat. Dan whined breathlessly and leaned into it. “Maybe you should be the one bent over a desk, baby?”

 

“ _ Please _ .”

 

Michael and Gavin blushed hot. They’d suddenly never wanted to see something so badly.

 

“Please?” the Lads echoed.

 

“Anything for my boys.”

 


End file.
